Shunta Mogami
Shunta Mogami (茂上駿太) is one of the protagonists of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Double Drive. 1=''"Come out, my key spirit! Run through the grounds as fast as the wind! Summon! The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed!"'' - Shunta Mogami's Catchphrase while summoning The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed. |-| 2=''"Inverse scroll of flames! Scorch away those enemies who stand in the way! Summon! Imagine Brave! Flame Demon-God!"'' - Shunta Mogami's Catchphrase while summoning Flame Demon-God. |-| 3=''"Pegasus of flames, descend in a dance! Summon! The SeventhSkyBeast Radiant-Pegas!"'' - Shunta Mogami's Catchphrase while summoning The SeventhSkyBeast Radiant-Pegas. |-| 4=''"Howl, tiger of steel! By loading up the power of hot flames, crush down the enemy! Summon! The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger!"'' - Shunta Mogami's Catchphrase while summoning The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger. |-| 5=''"Burn up, soul of flames! Gallant and Ferociously, Shoutout to the world! Summon! Imagine Brave! Super-Flame Demon-God!"'' - Shunta Mogami's Catchphrase while summoning Super-Flame Demon-God. |-| 6=''"V-V-Victory!"'' - Shunta Mogami's Catchphrase after winning the battle. Appearance Shunta has blue eyes and spiked red hair, which he wears in a ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a yellow "S" on it, baggy blue shorts, and a red jacket. Around his neck is a pair of white headphones. In Mistral-Bit's trial, he wears a green hat. He also wears a green vest, a white undershirt, brown pants, and brown boots. Personality Shunta is very childish. He gets excited easily, but constantly complains whenever he's not satisfied about something. This childish personality often clashes with Yoku's more serious personality, causing them to get into fights. Like his brother, Kento, and father, Toshio, he is very passionate about Battle Spirits and would often get into long discussions about it with them, much to the annoyance of his sister, Usagi. He also tends to brag about the fact that he is a national champion. Biography Shunta is the son of Hinoe and Toshio Mogami, as well as the brother of Kento and Usagi Mogami. After winning a tournament, he received the X-Rare card The HorseTwelveGodKing Exeseed, and he quickly built a deck around it. Later, at night, Exeseed appeared before him. Exeseed revealed that Shunta is the red hero chosen by the Twelve God-Kings, and transported him to the Spirits World. There, he met Eto Etoshinmori the 8th, a priestess who serves the Twelve God-Kings, her pet, Mofumofu, and Kinoto, her maid. Eto revealed that a group of wicked people plan to resurrect the evil God-King, who had caused destruction to the world before being sealed away long ago. In order to prevent this, the Twelve God-Kings must come together again. Being the owner of Exeseed, Shunta is one of them. Soon, General Inui appeared, demanding Shunta's God-King. They got into a battle, and Shunta won, causing Inui to flee. Later, the trio met Yoku Albatrosa, a hero chosen by The RoosterTwelveGodKing. The two quickly got into a fight due to their different views about Battle Spirits. The fight was then stopped by Eto, who shocked them by warning that if the Spirits World was destroyed, their own worlds may suffer the same fate. The Red Knight Kabuto, a battle of darkness, then appeared before them, challenging Shunta to a battle. However, Yoku battled instead and won with his God-King, amazing Shunta. Afterwards, the group arrived at a destroyed village. They learned that a boy named Mei Merryhadda is in ownership of The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep and is escaping from a battler of darkness. They soon find Mei battling against the said battler of darkness. Eto revealed that Mei is battling against Tatsumi, the strongest of the battlers of darkness. With his powerful combos using the Imagine Brave, Dragon Demon-God, Tatsumi defeated Mei and took his God-King card. The group, along with Mei, returned to his village, which was being rebuilt. The chief revealed that the previous user of The SheepTwelveGodKing was Mei's father, and Mei inherited the card from him. Then, the group was offered a ship to ease their travel over land, much to the excitement of Shunta. Shunta then offered Mei to join them, but he declined. After leaving the village, the group was stopped by a pair of battlers of darkness, Wabii and Sabii. Shunta argued with Yoku about who gets to battle, and the battlers of darkness offered to have both of them fight. He and Yoku decided to have a contest to see who could defeat the battlers of darkness first. Shunta battled against Wabii. During their battles, Mei decided that he wanted to join them after all and was amazed while watching their battles. When the two both won almost the same time, they got into an argument about who won their contest. Soon, the group reaches a city. When Shunta notices a group of kids playing Battle Spirits, he starts to grow homesick, being reminded of his family. Nonetheless, along with Yoku and Mei, he went off to play Battle Spirits with the other kids while Eto and Kinoto restocked on food supplies. Shunta soon battled Mei, and although Mei loses, Shunta noticed that Mei was improving.Later, Shunta, Eto, and Kinoto discovered Yoku to be battling against Mei. Despite their protests of Mei not being ready, they carried on the battle. When Yoku reprimands Mei for choosing to not attack, Shunta got angry, but he realizes that it was all for the good when Yoku revealed that he had only spoke nsuch harsh words to prompt Mei into actually attacking. The battle was interrupted when General Inui and Kengou appeared. Kengou was in procession of Glorious-Sheep and sets a challenge to a battle with one of the God-King users the next day. When Mei becomes upset that he can't battle, Shunta says that he'll battle for Mei. He then gets into a fight with Yoku about who would actually battle. Eventually Shunta and Yoku decide that whoever reaches Kengou at the Dragon Head Rock at dawn first will get to battle. Shunta fell asleep, allowing Yoku to get ahead. When he discovered Yoku to be gone, he decided to try to get to the Dragon Head rock anyways. Yoku were actually being delayed by Sandrat, causing Shunta to battle against Kengou. Shunts won, taking back Glorious-Sheep, and the group was reunited with Yoku. Under a trap by Zucchi, Shunta and Yoku were later separated from the rest of the group. However, after collaborating, they make it back to find Mei battling. With their encouragement, Mei is able to them win. The group then arrives at a Soul Spot, which are sacred places that contain rare cards. Shunta, Yoku, and Mei went into the Soul Spot to find the rare card, and the three ended up battling a rock statue that continuously summons X-Rares. The rock statue was defeated, thus a Green Imagine Brave, Wind Demon-God, was gifted to them. Because it's Green, Yoku took it. Because of this, Shunta grew very jealous and snuck away at night in order to find one. He encountered Sandrat, who brought him to a Battle Spirits Market. Sandrat tricked him into taking some counterfeit cards, which troubled him when he battled against the one responsible for the counterfeit cards, Kashira. However, a real Flame Demon-God was among the counterfeit cards, allowing him victory.Despite this, the group was reunited, they thought Flame Demon-God was just a fake, much to his annoyance. When they were heading towards another Soul Spot, the group met Towa, who was trying to get through the path towards the Soul Spot, which was blocked off. They learn that Nobushii was blocking off the path and forcefully takes the cards of battlers who try to pass upon winning in battle. Later, at night, Towa stole Shunta's deck in order to battle. Shunta discovered him, and ended up battling Nobushii himself. He won, proving that Flame Demon-God was indeed real. When the group finally arrived at the Soul Spot, Shunta and Yoku ended up competing against Inui to see who can last ten turns in a battle against the rock statue. However, Shunta and Yoku both failed, causing Inui to obtain The BoarTwelveGodKing Calamity-Boar. Because of this, Yoku battled Inui in order to take it but resulted in a loss and Inui taking Gale-Phoenix. Eto then later revealed that Tatsumi was also in possession of The DragonTwelveGodKing Ourovorius, meaning that the battlers of darkness currently possess more God-Kings than them. Thus, the group heads toward Satsuma's castle to take the God-Kings back. Yoroi battled Yoku outside the castle, and after the rest of them enter the castle, they were stopped by Kiki Bereshia, a descendent of the yellow hero. She revealed the battlers of darkness' plan to revive the Evil God-King to restore the glory of the hero families. A battle broke out between her and Shunta, and despite Kiki summoning Divine Demon-God, Shunta defeated her. Kiki merely shrugged off the loss, blaming it on her lack of a God-King, and allowed them to move further into the castle. They were finally stopped by Tatsumi, who revealed his scorn towards heroes of other worlds and believed that reviving and defeating the Evil God-King would restore the influence of the heroes' families. Shunta sides with Eto, who disagrees with Tatsumi, so a battle between Tatsumi and Shunta begins. Tatsumi easily wins the battle with Ourovorius and takes Exeseed, leaving Shunta in very critical condition. Because of this, the group had to retreat. While Shunta was recovering from his loss, a group of priests from the Etoshinmoris arrived. They provided Shunta and Yoku with new X-Rares, The SeventhSkyBeast Radiant-Pegas and The FourthKnight Wedgetail. Then, Kazuya Taiga,who Shunta defeated in the tournament where he got Exeseed, approached the group. Although Shunta was happy to see him, Kazuya revealed that Tatsumi gave him Exeseed to have a rematch with him. Shunta is shocked, but the two have a battle. Kazuya wins, leaving Shunta surprised by his grudge against him. Later, Shunta learns about the legend of the Tiger Hero from Eto. He decides to scale the mountain where the TigerTwelveGodKing was predicted to be. Although met with difficulties, Shunta was able to reach the summit. There, he meets the Tiger Hero, or rather, his ghost. Despite the God-King card being in front of his eyes, Shunta was unable to take it due to his doubts. However, he was able to overcome them and obtained The TigerTwelveGodKing Revol-Tiger. Ecstatic about his new God-King, Shunta, with the help of Sandrat, sent a challenge to a rematch to Kazuya. The two were able to have a battle, this time with Shunta winning. Thanks to this, Exeseed was returned to him. Shunta tried to invite Kazuya to join them,but Kazuya angrily turned down the offer and left, injured. The group then heads to a city in the seaside, where a 12 God-King might be. Shunta becomes excited about the prospect of seafood, especially crabs, but this leads to a fight with Yoku, since crabs were treasured in his world. Their fight was interrupted when their ship's engine overheated, so Shunta and Yoku went into the city to seek help. However, they got into trouble when the citizens mistook them for the Battlers of Darkness who had attacked the city previously. Although they tried to hide, they were exposed by Sandrat, which led to their imprisonment. They became more impatient when they saw a Battler of Darkness, Goura, and his men, heading towards a temple with the God-King. However, with Mofumofu's help, they were able to escape and defeat Goura in a battle. They are then told that there wasn't a God-King in the temple at all. Encouraged by the gratitude of the citizens of this town, Shunta decides to take more responsibility as a hero. Kiki, after taking Mei's Glorious-Sheep, decided to target Shunta's God-King this time. The two got into a battle, which Shunta wins. Shunta then takes back Glorious-Sheep. Later, a Soul Spot appeared near Sandrat's village. Sandrat convinced the heroes to get the God-King there for him, telling a touching story about getting it for his mother. Using their God-Kings, they were able to obtain The RatTwelveGodKing Mouchuu and give it Sandrat, but the story turned out to be a lie, and Sandrat ran off with it. Soon, Sandrat was found. Shunta challenged him to a battle, hoping to take Mouchuu back. However, he quickly lost and was traumatized. After both Mei and Yoku both lost to the same strategy from Sandrat, they realized that Sandrat was cheating and started to form a strategy against him. Shunta challenged Sandrat to a rematch and won this time but decided to let Sandrat keep Mouchuu anyways. Later, Eto's compass had a violent reaction, and she believed that there were two Soul Spots at the same place. The group went to where the reaction came from, and they were quickly sucked into a mysterious place. There, Eto and Mofumofu were taken control by the ruler of this Soul Spot. The ruler allowed them to challenge its trial, which consisted of using their Imagine Braves to defeat an opponent with 15 lives and multiple Imagine Braves. Shunta and Yoku was both unable to overcome the trial, but they soon realized that they would be able to win if they battled together. With the combined power of their God-Kings, they were able to clear the trial and rewarded with an upgrade to their Imagine Braves. Shunta was later given a chance to test out his upgraded Super-Flame Demon-God against Io, who has The OxTwelveGodKing. He and Mei tried to convince Io to leave Tatsumi's side, but Io insisted on staying by his side in order to see the prophecy. Shunta won the battle and took Io's God-King. After Yoku defeated Tatsumi, Kazuya appeared before them. Kazuya challenged Shunta to a rematch, betting on the remaining and his God-Kings. The two battle, and Shunta is able to destroy one of Kazuya's Ultimates before it could unleash Soul Drive. However, Kazuya is able to defend himself with defensive magic and finished Shunta off with another Ultimate with Soul Drive. Deck He uses a red deck. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats Trivia *He shares the role of protagonist with Yoku Albatrosa. *He is the first protagonist whose key spirit is not a dragon, using instead an Emperor Beast. *He dislikes mushrooms, unlike the rest of his family. Appearances Battle Spirits Double Drive (anime) Battle Spirits Double Drive (manga) Gallery Shunta armor.png|Battle Armor fanboy.png|Appearance in Mistral-Bit's trial Screenshot 2019-01-24 at 10.22.31 AM - Edited.png|Goodbye Yoku. Screenshot 2019-01-24 at 8.19.16 AM - Edited.png|Shunta shocked seeing Yoku as his classmate. Untitled-2.png|It hurts... Category:Battle Spirits Double Drive characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters